Hair stylists provide many services to their customers including cutting, coloring and styling. Often while styling, a client's hair can become hot due to the use of styling tools, such as, blow dryers and hair irons including flat irons and curling irons. Additionally, straightening a customer's hair may also be provided. There are several different straightening processes that may be used to provide varying degrees of semi-permanent or permanent straight hair for a client. Japanese hair straightening or Brazilian hair straightening are examples of different processes that may be used to straighten a client's hair. Typically, each of these straightening processes includes applying chemicals to the hair and using a flat iron on the hair. A hairstylist may use the flat iron for multiple hours on a client's hair during the straightening process. As such, a client's hair can become sufficiently heated to burn the hands or hand of the hairstylist.